Hajime no Naruto
by Crimson Biju
Summary: He would inherit the will of his father and he would show the world once more..what a real champion looks like or he would die trying! Namikaze Naruto swore it!


A snore escaped his lips as he lazily laid in his small bed. He is a fairly tall young man with shoulder-length wild blond hair, tan-skin and six faint whisker marks on his tanned cheeks, three on each side. His body is very lean, he wears a tight black tank-top, loose black sweat pants and black socks.

"Naruto-chaaaan!" A feminine voice made his eyes open slightly, when he did, it revealed narrow and calm azure eyes. Sitting up on his bed, Namikaze Naruto allowed a yawn to escape his lips.

"Wuahhh!" Naruto yawned as he looked outside and noticed it was day time. "Morning already, huh?" He mused as he stood up.

"Naruto-chaaaaan! It's time for school, wake up!" The same voice called. "Coming! Coming! Kaa-chan!" Naruto called as he picked the dark blue blazer off his simple brown chair in his room and put it on, he then took his sweat pants off and replaced them with dark blue slacks. Placing the small black back pack over his shoulder, Naruto opened the door to his room and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Naruto-chan." The woman who was standing in the kitchen smiled. She is a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wears a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

"Morning Kaa-chan." Naruto yawned before frowning. "And stop calling me that, I am not a gaki anymore, dattebayo!" He grunted.

Namikaze Kushina giggled.

"You will always be my little baby, Naruto-chan." Naruto scoffed as he looked away with an embarrased blush. Sitting down, he picked up and pair of black shoes before placing them on and his gaze turned to his mother.

"Will the shop be open today?" Naruto asked. "Yes, business is starting up for Ichiraku Ramen once again, I'm afraid." Kushina said sadly, she had always been guilty that she had stolen Naruto's childhood by making him work in her small ramen stand.

"Tch, don't look at me like that." Naruto smirked. "I help you by choice, so stop feeling guilty about everything, honestly." Naruto huffed.

Kushina gave a small laugh.

"Okay! Okay! Now, off you go! Time for school, young man!" She grinned. Naruto returned his mother's toothy grin.

"Hai hai, Kaa-chan." Naruto stood up and waved over his shoulder before opening the front door to the house and leaving.

Kushina smiled at the now closed door as she looked out the window to the clear blue sky, memories of her late husband invading her mind.

'_Minato-kun, our boy is growing up to be a brilliant boy. He is such a kind boy, but I know, even if he hides it, he is bullied because he works hard at our store._' She thought sadly.

**_-Hajime no Naruto-_**

Naruto casually walked through his school, Konoha High, a bored expression on his face as he passed the many groups of friends, laughing and chattering away with each other.

Naruto grunted, this wasn't the time to be jealous. Why would he want friends who only cared about their appearances, anyway? He didn't!

"Hey Namikaze-san!" A cheerful voice called him. Naruto turned around with a raised eyebrow before a small smile curved at his lips. Running towards him with a bright smile on their face was a young girl. She has flowing, long dark blue hair, beautiful lavender eyes and creamy pale skin. She wears a short sleeved black shirt, a short dark blue skirt and black shoes.

"Ah, Hyuga-san, how are you today?" Naruto asked with a grin, he however raised an eyebrow when she blushed lightly.

"I am good, how are you today, Namikaze-san?" She asked. "I am alright, i suppose but Hyuga-san, do you have a fever?" Naruto touched her forehead. His confusion became even larger when her blush became more fierce.

"M-maybe it's the weather?" Hyuga Hinata offered weakly. Naruto shrugged carelessly. "I guess so, it was good talking to you, Hyuga-san but i need to get to class, so see ya!" Naruto waved with a grin as he jogged towards class.

Hinata waved shyly.

"Goodbye to you to..Naruto-kun."

**_-Hajime no Naruto-_**

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his shoulders, school had been more tiring than he had expected, it was as annoying as usual, he got his usual treatment, people talking and laughing behind his back and frequent insults that he tried to ignore.

"Look who we have here! If it isn't, Fishcake-_san_." A mocking voice stopped him. Naruto scowled when he heard the voice, he turned his head slightly so he could gaze at his most hated enemies brown eyes.

"Heh, if it isn't the piece of trash." Naruto growled. The young man is roughly Naruto's height with a more stocky body, he wears a buttoned up black blazer, black slacks and dark brown shoes. He he has shoulder-length messy dark brown hair and furious brown eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling trash?! Naruto!" He roared. "Akito Yusuke, as stupid as ever, huh?" Naruto smirked when he was grabbed by the collar and he was staring into the furious eyes of Yusuke.

"Stop fucking with me, Fishcake." Yusuke hissed as he pulled his fist back preparing to punch Naruto in the face. "Or what..?" Naruto hissed just as harshly. This naturally earned him a fierce punch in the jaw that made him grunt in pain as he fell to the floor on his bottom, wiping his bruised lips with his forearm, he cursed.

"Tch, punch is as annoying as ever." Naruto scoffed as he stood up, however not a second after he stood up, he was given another punch to the right side of his jaw by one of Yusuke's lackies.

"Why don't you fight back? Heh? You arrogant piece of shit!?" Yusuke sneered as he kicked him in the stomach. Naruto grunted as he was forced to lean over, even though he was in such pain, he was able to reply.

"Why..?" His voice croaked. "It's simple why." Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Eh..?" He wondered as he tilted his head.

"Because you are so..damn pathetic." Immediatly Yusuke drove his knee into the Naruto's face making blood splatter on his knee before Naruto fell to the ground, on his knees.

Yusuke sneered down at the blond haired young man. "Tch, even after you get this much of a beating, you speak this trash! That's what i hate about you, So fucking..smug!" He smashed his foot against Naruto's jaw making him smash to the ground. He was about to continue the beating when he grabbed Naruto's collar, his fist extended however a rough hand grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Yusuke turned his enraged gaze to the owner of the hand. He is a fit and relatively tall man, with spiky silver hair and has dark-coloured eyes. He wears a dark blue sweater with a hoodie, black sweat pants and dark blue sports shoes. His face is also covered by a black mask that only reveals one onyx coloured eyes. His one revealed eye gave Yusuke a hard stare that made him shudder.

"What do you think you are doing?" His words had no emotion in them making Yusuke take his hand back and take a step back.

"I-it's none of your business, asshole!" Yusuke growled, trying to regain his bravado. The man however appeared right in front of him, his right fist just under Yusuke's chin making the delinquent sweat in fear.

"It is my business when scum like you think they can beat anything and anyone they want." The man hissed coldly. Yusuke and his lackies could not take it, they ran away in fear, screaming all the while.

Naruto released a laugh. It was a loud and throaty sound. The man turned his gaze towards the downed boy and opposite to his previous demeanor, with the curve of his eye, it was obvious, he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, brat. The name is Hatake Kakashi." He gave a lazy wave as he introduced himself.

"Namikaze Naruto.." Naruto muttered. "Nice to meet ya, Hatake-san." Naruto gave a strained smile from the pain in his stomach that Yusuke's punches gave him.

"So, you got your ass beaten, eh?" Kakashi smirked under his mask. Naruto laid down and looked into the sky. "Guess so, it's no suprise. Even if i did fight back, i would be destroyed, perhaps if it was one on one but fighting his lackies, as well? Nah, I'd rather just use that arrogant facade i've built, it has worked for me in that past."

"I see..but let me ask you? Are you satisfied with that? Are you happy that you will always have to hide your true self from the world?" Naruto closed his eyes, refusing to allow the tears escape his eyes.

"Your not, are you?" Kakashi wondered with a sad smile beneath his mask. "You want to be happy, as well. You want companions to laugh with." Kakashi looked into the sky with a nostalgic gleam in his eye. "I was the same as you once, Naruto." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man with a confused gleam. "I would not show the world the real me, instead i would use this serious facade, a facade that allowed no one to get through." Kakashi sighed before he grinned down at the boy.

"But that was when i met a certain man, he saved me." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He gave me something that did not allow me to hide behind a facade."

"And what was that?" Naruto wondered, curious. "He gave me boxing." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right. I am a boxer. It saved me, Naruto." Kakashi extened his hand to the downed teen. "Will you give it a chance to save you as well, Naruto?"

Naruto allowed tears to gather in his eyes.

'_I want to be strong..i want friends that i can really on..i really do! So..'_ Naruto firmly gripped Kakashi's hand as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Please! Kakashi-san! Help me become strong!" Naruto cried. Kakashi smiled warmly as he helped the young boy up and the two began walking down the path.

"It's a promise of a life time." Kakashi promised.

'_I promise, Minato-sensei. I will make him the best god damn boxer ever!' _Kakashi inwardly promised.

**_-Hajime no Naruto- Konoha Boxing Gym_**

"Huh? So this is where you train, Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked the silver haired man who was lazily leaning against the door to the gym. Kakashi gave a small nod to the young blond haired man as they both gazed at the sign on the gym.

'_Konoha Boxing Gym'_

"Shall we enter then, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an amused gleam in his lone eye. Not seconds later, the door to the small building was slammed open and a man roughly Kakashi's age stood their while he was panting. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask when he saw who it was. The man has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his narrow chin. He wears a dark green sweater with a hoodie, beneath that he wears a dark blue shirt, he also wears loose black pants and white sport shoes.

"Kakashi-san! Your finally here! Thank god!" The man sighed in relief. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the black haired man. "Eh? What's the problem, Kotetsu?" Kakashi asked the newly introduced Kotetsu.

"It's the coach! He's pissed that you left without telling him!" This even made the ever calm Hatake Kakashi pale and sweat.

"Ah, shit." He muttered in annoyance. "That annoying geezer should know that i don't have to tell him when i leave!" Kakashi scoffed making Kotetsu pale in fear when he noticed said 'old geezer' approach them, Kakashi's eye was closed in annoyance so he had not noticed, meanwhile, Naruto merely watched with curiousity.

"Kakashi-gaki!" A rough voice made Kakashi sweat in fear. "Who do you think you are calling old? You shitty brat!" Kakashi opened his eyes and saw his coach staring at him with stern dark brown eyes. He a tall, fair-skinned slightly elderly man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes. On his cheeks, he has faint brown lines. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with the symbol of a leaf on the back, black jeans and dark blue shoes.

"I am calling you old, you sure your hearing isn't acting up, Oji-chan?" Kakashi mocked with an eye smile. Senju Tobirama frowned in annoyance.

"I'll show you old, brat!" Tobirama growled. He was going to continue scolding his annoying boxing when he noticed Naruto who was casually leaning on the door with his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face and when he saw his appearance, his eyes widened to impossible levels.

"Kakashi." His voice serious making Kakashi gain a curious yet serious expression. "This brat..who is he?" His voice was demanding as his dark eyes looked into Naruto's own azure eyes.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Him?" He mused. "This is our newest recruit. I would like to introduce you to Namikaze Naruto. Naruto, these guys are Hagane Kotetsu and Senju Tobirama." Kakashi introduced.

Naruto gave the two a lazy wave.

"Yo, nice to meet ya, Naruto." Kotetsu grinned. Tobirama still had a stern expression on his aged face. "Is that so? How do i know he even has the potential to become a good boxer?"

Naruto clenched his fist, he would prove this man wrong. He would prove it! Prove that he deserved to be acnowledged!

"I will do whatever you want." Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the blond haired man. "Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"I will do whatever it takes. All the training, torture, whatever it is, I'll do it! Just make me strong! Strong enough to never feel shame..ever again!" Naruto pleaded as he bowed to the white haired man.

Kakashi smirked at the impressed gleam in Tobirama's eyes.

"Whatever it takes, huh?" Tobirama mused before a small smirk curved at his lips. "You truly do remind me of him." He chuckled. "Your father..that is."

"Huh? You know my Tou-san, Tobirama-san?" Naruto wondered. Tobirama gave him a curious expression.

"You didn't know? I was your father's trainer. I am sure you knew he was a boxer, right?" He wondered.

"Well, yeah but i thought he was just one of those underground boxers." Naruto said. "Oh, i see. No, your father was far from an average boxer." Tobirama chuckled. "No average boxer could be the World Welterweight Boxing Champion, after all."

Naruto's eyes popped wide.

"Huh? Tou-san was..world champion..?" Naruto asked, stunned. "Indeed, it was your father that trained me." Kakashi smiled. "He was the greatest boxer i had ever met." Kakashi muttered as he closed his eyes. "He never had those extremely strong punches like legends such as Mike Tyson or Rocky Marciano but, he was the fastest and most elegant boxer i had ever met." Kakashi said.

"Indeed, he never had strong punches, however his strength was his speed and his footwork. Every opponent that took his punches would always think the same thing. 'I can take a few more of these, no problem'. But before they knew it, they would be feeling dizzy and soon would fall to the ground, he was an amazing boxer." Tobirama praised.

Naruto bowed once more making Kakashi and Tobirama raise an eyebrow.

"Please!" Naruto pleaded, determination shining in his eyes. "Make me strong! Strong enough to make my father proud! Teach me how to become..World Champion!" Naruto pleaded.

Tobirama could not help but allow his eyes to widen as he gazed into the determined eyes of the boy, those eyes, so much like his. A bark of laughter came from his mouth as he laughed at the irony of it all.

"World Champion, huh? Seems you have your father's confidence." Naruto gained a confused expression. "Very well, brat." Before he frowned. "However before that, i must test your strengths, so i can know what style to teach you. To do that, you will be sparring with one of the boxers that is closest to your age and with the most potential." Naruto nodded.

"Kiba! Come here!" Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a boy with wild brown hair turned to them. "Huh? What is it? Coach Tobirama?" The young man asked. Tobirama grinned.

"I want you to spar this new brat to test how good he is, okay?" The young man known as Kiba nodded as he grinned at Naruto.

"Nice to meet ya! Name is Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba extended his hand. Naruto looked at the fairly tall, lean young man that has chin-length wild brown hair, slitted brown eyes and distinctive red markings on his cheeks. He wears a dark blue tanktop, loose grey pants and black and white boxing shoes.

"Namikaze Naruto, it is a pleasure, Kiba-san." Kiba grinned. "Just call me Kiba, man!"

Naruto chuckled slightly.

"As you wish, Kiba." Naruto muttered as a grin curved at his lips, the battle loving Naruto he had sealed up, slowly resurfacing. "How about we get started, eh?" His fist shaking in barely contained excitement.

Kiba laughed.

"Sounds good, Naruto!" He laughed as he began to place the sixteen oz gloves on his hands, he watched as Kotetsu handed Naruto the same gloves and he began to placed them on. As they were done, both fighters jumped into the ring. Kiba smirked in excitement when he saw it was Kakashi as Naruto's second, that would be interesting.

"Kiba, remember. Do not underestimate him. Even if he is a beginner." The voice of his second said. He turned to his best friend and a former boxer who had quit due to his weak body.

"No worries, Shino. I know." He told his friend. Aburame Shino nodded in understanding as he watched his friend slam his fist together and walk towards the middle of the ring.

"Listen, Naruto. I can tell from your build that you are more suited to moving around at high speeds than heavy punches, so try to tie hime out with your speed if you can. Kiba is no doubt a heavy puncher, his weakness however is his speed." Kakashi informed making Naruto nod as he stared at Kiba with determined eyes.

"Now, show them all your strength! Naruto!" Naruto nodded as he walked towards Kiba, he and Kiba both extended their fists and bumped them together.

"Round one!" Tobirama shouted making them put their guards up. Kiba stood in an orthodox in-fighter stance and Naruto stood their with his left arm covering the left side of his face and his right arms covering the right side of his stomach.

"Hajime!" Tobirama declared as soon as he did, both fighters expressions hardered.

Kiba without warning stepped in and attempted to smash a straight right into Naruto's jaw, however to everyone's shock, Naruto easily moved to the side and avoided the punch and then swayed back to he could dodge the left hook that Kiba attempted to throw at him, an excited grin curved at Naruto's lips at the thrill of the whole thing.

Kiba growled in annoyance that a rookie was dodging his punches, pushing his leg power even more, he was instantly up in Naruto face, he grinned knowing this would hit, however his eyes widened when the body shot that he was going to deliver in Naruto's ribs with his right fist was dodged by Naruto who disappeared from sight, shock flowed through his whole body when Naruto delivered a sharp straight into Kiba's jaw, although it did not even make the wild young man stagger.

Naruto frowned before he jumped back again seeing that he did not damage. He was not prepared for Kiba to appear before him and deliver a solid right jab that sent him all the way on the other side of the ring, into the ropes. Naruto grunted in pain.

Naruto using the ropes swayed back and dodged the series of one-two's that Kiba threw at him. Naruto nervously sweat.

'_Shit! If i am hit by one of those..'_ Naruto let that thought alone as he decided to actually take action, before Kiba could register anything, Naruto threw a series of fast and sharp shots that only smashed into Kiba's arms that were blocking his face, Kiba's face behind the gloves that guarded his face was filled with shock, even he, did not know the amount of punches that Naruto threw at him.

"Man, Naruto is so fast!" Kotetsu praised, even he could not see how fast they were, that was damn amazing if you asked him!

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction. Tobirama meanwhile watched with complete and utter awe as he watched this.

'_It's like looking in the past! He truly is your child, isn't he, Minato?' _Tobirama asked with a proud smile.

'_This guy is damn fast! But i have power! I will not lose to a rookie!' _Kiba shouted inwardly as he dived into Naruto's chest and delivered a harsh punch to his stomach that caused all air to leave his lungs, Kiba then used this opportunity to bend his legs slightly before smashing his right fist high, in an uppercut.

Everyone watched in awe as Naruto was sent into the air before falling to the canvas on his behind, the boy looked at the ceiling with a dazed expression.

Tobirama had already begun counting.

"3!.." Tobirama counted. Naruto clenched his fist as he attempted to get up. '_I cannot stop now! I need to get up! I need to prove to everyone that i deserve their acknowledgement!'_

"5!.." Tobirama continued, luckily he was forced to stop when Naruto got to his feet and into his stance.

Kiba smirked.

'_What a tough guy. I have enjoyed this battle, but i will not allow you to win, Namikaze Naruto!' _Naruto easily dodged the straight right and then the left hook that was sent to him by weaving his head and moving to the side shortly after.

Kiba's eyes widened when Naruto dived into his chest. Kakashi and Tobirama's eyes widened at this.

'_What the hell are you doing!?' _They shouted in their minds, Kiba smirked as he pulled his fist back. '_An in-fight, huh? This is my forte!'_

Naruto smirked as he saw Kiba fall for his trap, just as Kiba swung his fist down to hit Naruto's face, Naruto jumped the side and in his rage was Kiba's unprotected face, easily, he delivered a sharp straight right into the in-fighters jaw which caused him to stagger but not fall.

"What an amazing plan.." Tobirama muttered. "This boy..he is pure genius." Only awe could be the emotion he felt.

Kiba growled but before he could regain his composure, Naruto allowed fast and sharp one-two's to smash into his still un-protected face. Suddenly Kiba felt himself go dizzy before he fell to the ground on his behind.

"What..?" Kiba asked himself, stunned. Tobirama began his count. "1!.." He pointed his finger towards Kiba.

Kiba tried to stand however his legs shook, his eyes widened. '_Dammit! It is those fast hits that made me not notice my damage!'_

"5!.." Tobirama continued to count, Kiba grinned as he finally got to his feet, however the same dizziness he felt came back and he fell to his knees.

"8..!" Tobirama just continued. Kiba finally was able to get up and get into his fighting stance, not seconds after Tobirama told them to continue did Kiba appear before Naruto, his fist already at Naruto's jaw.

'_Huh? What?'_ Before Naruto could blink, he was forced to the ground barely hanging onto conciousness by the fierce uppercut that landed on his chin.

His barely concious mind heard Tobirama cound.

"8..!" Tobirama counted. '_No..I can't give up..i need to get up..'_ Naruto thought desperately, however try as he might, he just could not move his body at all.

"9..!" Kiba looked down at Naruto's with respect. He stilled sensed the sheer determination to continue in Naruto's eyes, even in this pathetic state.

'_I need to get up! I need to! I refuse to be the loser again! I won't be a loser! No! I will not allow myself to be!'_ Naruto finally was able to slowly get up, only to his knees.

Naruto's eyes showed despair as Tobirama pointed at him, the last number at the tip of the Senju's tongue.

"10!.." The match was finished. Naruto could only allow hi conciousness to fade and for his body to fall lifelessly on the canvas.

"The match is over! The winner is Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba sighed in relief as he exited the ring, not a second later, the knocked out blond was surrounded by members of the gym, excited grins on their faces.

Kakashi grabbing a bucket of water splashed it over the blond's face making him wake up with a start. The drowsy blond looked around, searching for Kiba before he realized what happened and he sighed sadly.

"I lose, huh?" He whispered. "Don't be down, man! That was an amazing match! Your the only guy to bring Kiba that close to loss!" Kotetsu laughed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! And that speed! Man, you were like lightning! Your good, Naruto!" Laughed another man named Izumo.

Naruto still looked confused.

"It's true you lost, Naruto but you showed everyone the spirit of a true boxer." Kakashi smiled at the boy. "You did brilliantly, Naruto."

Naruto looked around staring at the grins and approving nods of the people in the small boxing gym. Tears began to gather in his eyes.

"Hey? You crying?" Kotetsu gave a teasing grin. Naruto just held his face in his hands as he released sobs.

Kakashi smiled as he looked through the windown.

"Thank you.." Naruto whispered. Everyone smiled at the young man. "Thank you so much! Everyone!" He thanked as he sobbed.

"I am so happy!"

Everyone smiled at him.

Another member had joined their small family. Kakashi looked at the son of his sensei with a proud gleam.

'_He was amazing, you would be proud of your son, Sensei.'_ Up in heaven, a man with blond hair and blue eyes muttered a select few words.

"_Indeed..i am."_

A lonely boy had finally found his place.


End file.
